Sweet Disposition
by unkinder
Summary: Emma Nixon and Stiles Stilinski have been best friends since they could remember. They shared a crib together, gave their first steps together, started talking together and went to school together. They even lost loved ones together. It was clear they would fall in love together. [Season one]
1. Prologue

_The forest was dark. It was impossible to see anything that wasn't a few feet in front of her. The only noise was of feet stepping into dry leaves on the ground._

 _She continued walking until she saw light between the trees. Running, she came to a stop when she saw the house on fire. It was the only light on the darkness, but it wasn't a good light._

 _Then, she heard the screams. No scream like that could be human. Tears came into the girls eyes and she let a scream of her own._

Emma woke up with a start. Her breathing was erratic, and she knew something wasn't right. It was then that she smelt the smoke. Thinking it was just her imagination because of the dream, she was about to go back to sleep when her older brother, Lewis, came into her room.

"Emma!" he called. She got up from her bed and hugged him. "We have to go", he continued. He then pulled her by the hand, and before they could leave the room, she grabs Snuffles, the teddy bear Stiles gave her on her last birthday.

As soon as the siblings walk out the door, Emma can see the flames on the walls. They make it hard to breath, and she starts to cry. "Lewis? Where are mommy and daddy?" She asks in a small, tearful voice.

"I don't know," He answers. "Look, you need to get out of here, okay? I'll go get mom and dad, but you need to go."

"But I don't want to leave you!" the eight year old cries, holding on to the twelve year old boy.

Lewis crouches so that he is the same height as his sister. "Look, I promise, I'll be right with you. Now go." He lets go and watches as Emma runs down the stairs. Once she is down, a beam falls on top of the stairs, preventing anyone to go up of down. Knowing he will never see his little sister again, he whispers one last "I love you" and runs into the flames to find his parents.

Outside the house, Emma looks up to the flames, her mouth open in a silent scream and tears streaming down her face. It is then that she hears the sirens. Fire trucks and police cars fill up the street, but she cannot move.

It is only when a man in his early thirties come to her that she finally moves. He opens his arms and she jumps into them, crying softly into his shoulder. The deputy stands up and takes her with him, away from the burning house and to one of the ambulances.

"Hey kid" John Stilinski says quietly to the girl. She doesn't say anything, but turns her head towards him. "How about after you get checked up I take you home and you and Stiles can have a sleepover?" He continues and she slowly nods her head. "Great. Do you have Snuffles?" He asks, knowing that the girl cannot sleep without him, and she nods again. "Okay"

Half an hour later, John is just pulling up on his driveway. Emma fell asleep on the trip home, so he takes her in his arms and brings her to inside the house. His wife, Claudia, is waiting awake for him in their living room. As soon as she sees the little girl in her husband's arms, she stands up, but he only shakes his head, indicating that he will be right back.

John climbs the stairs and silently opens the door to his son's room. Finding him sound asleep, he carefully lays Emma down besides Stiles. As if feeling each other's presence, both children roll closer to each other, and finally, for the first time that night, Emma sleeps peacefully.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I wanted to thank everyone who followed, added to favorites and reviewed this story! I am very excited about it, so I will probably update it regularly.**

 **To the reviewers:**

 **Payton: thank you! I think they are cute too, and they will be even cuter in the future.**

 **Guest: I don't want to disappoint you, so no, Emma will not be a werewolf! I think this show already has too many werewolves. But she will be a supernatural creature. Don't worry, there will be no glowing eyes, fangs, claws or healing powers, and she will not accept being supernatural easily! It will be a very bumpy road. Her "power" will be purely mental. I have spent a lot of time thinking whether or not she was going to stay human or not, but in the end, I really like what kind of creature she is. Also, I created this creature, so she will be 100% original. Regarding her being the main character, she kind of is, but I'm writing the story from the perspective of all characters, just like the show! So each character is the main one. I hope you continue to read my story!**

 **Please keep in mind that English is not my first language, so if you see any mistake, please do tell me! Now, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis does. I only own Emma and her family, the plot and any supernatural creatures you don't recognize.**

The Stilinski household is mostly quiet that night. It was the last day of summer before the first day of sophomore year begun for Emma and Stiles.

Sheriff Stilinski had just left after a last minute call from the station and Stiles being Stiles had of course heard the call. A body had just been found on the woods by two joggers, but the best part was that there was only half a body. Being the little troublemaker that Stiles was, it was obvious he was going to the woods, but he wasn't going without his two sidekicks, Emma and Scott.

Leaving his room, he made his way to his best friend's, and crush for about all his life, room. The door was, unsurprisingly closed as it had been most of the summer. Stiles hadn't seen Emma since the beginning of their summer vacation, and he hoped he could spend some time with her, at least before school started.

Knocking on her door, he had no response. Slowly turning the knob, he gently opened the door, finding the room empty. He could hear music coming from the bathroom, so he went that direction.

"Emma?" He asked, knocking on the bathroom door. The music stopped, and Emma opened the door just a little, enough so that she could see Stiles and he could see only her eyes.

A smile came to both their faces, just from looking at the other. She didn't want him to know, but Emma went through a makeover this summer with the intention of impressing Stiles. She finally took off her braces, had a decent haircut and all pimples and blackheads were gone. She had also bought new clothes with the money she yearned in her summer job at the local bookstore. Emma wanted it to be a surprise, so she would wait until the first day of school to finally show herself to Stiles.

Stiles and Emma had been each other's crush for most of their lives, but they were too shy to tell the other. They showed it with little actions, but still had their doubts.

"Hi Stiles" Emma said, her smile still on her face.

Stiles couldn't help but broaden his smile, looking down briefly. "Hey." There was a beat of silence, until he spoke again. "So, dad just left. Dispatch called, they just found a body on the woods. Well, half a body actually."

"Really?" Emma was excited. She was just as much a troublemaker as Stiles. Then, her smile fell and a frown found its place on her face. She made a promise to herself that she would surprise Stiles only on the first day of school, so unfortunately she would have to sacrifice her fun. She only hoped that Stiles didn't think that she was avoiding or neglecting him. "I can't", she bit her lip. "I have to get some things ready for school". Stiles' face fell. Seeing this, she quickly added "But you should definitely go. You can tell me all about it tomorrow"

Stiles nodded, disappointed, and turned to leave. Before he could leave her room, Emma called him back. "Hey, I know we haven't spent much time together this summer, but I promise we will hang out again. I promise". The corners of his mouth lifted a little and he nodded, turning again and leaving.

As soon as he had left, Emma closed the door again and turned to her sink counter, where many hair and skin products were displayed. Sighing, she continued her routine.

The next morning, when Stiles woke up, Emma had already left for school. He really hoped she would stop avoiding him like she had been doing all summer. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw a plate full with warm pancakes and a little note.

" _Stiles, your dad and I already left. I promise I will see you at school. I made some pancakes, I hope this can make up to you for last night. Love, Em"_

" _It doesn't completely makes up for last night, but it is definitely a start"_ , Stiles thinks, chewing the pancakes. Thank God for Emma. Since his mother died when he was ten, it was only him, his Dad and Emma, and since neither of the men knew how to cook, this responsibility fell to Emma, bless her heart.

After finishing his breakfast, he washed the dishes, which was the least he could do, and left for school.

At the school, Scott is just showing his bite to Stiles.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said.

Stiles doubts it. "A wolf bit you? Uh-huh. No, not a chance"

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott replies as they start walking to the entrance of the school.

"No you didn't. California doesn't have wolves, okay?" Stiles says laughing a little. "Not in like 60 years."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." Stiles says, stopping walking.

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the boy" Scott says, wanting to change the subject.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asks excited.

"No, man, I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month."

"Oh God, this is freaking awesome."

The bell rings and both boys start walking to the hallways and in the direction of their class, until Scott stops Stiles with a hand in his shoulder.

"Hey Stiles, is that Emma?" Scott asks bewildered.

Sure enough, Emma is by her locker getting her books, but there is something different with the girl that grew up with Stiles and Scott. Stiles' jaw drops to the floor at the sight. He always thought she was pretty, but now she is beautiful. Instead of the usual jeans and t-shirts that hid her figure, she wore a skirt and a flowy blouse with flats. Her hair is a shorter than it was before, coming only to mid back, and it also looks healthier. She is also wearing makeup, and this is what surprised Stiles the most.

When she sees the boys, she smiles, and they notice her braces are gone.

"Hi Scott" she greets him with a bright smile, but when she greets Stiles, her smile becomes shy. She knows her objective was met, because Stiles can't stop looking at her.

"H-hey, Emma" Stiles greets her, leaning into the locker beside hers, trying to act "cool", but almost falls. She lets out a giggle at that. "Hum, I think we should probably go to class" he continues, and without waiting for an answer, he starts walking in the direction of their first class of the day and the year, English.

When they arrive in the classroom, the three of them find places in the back, so that they can talk and pass notes without being noticed. Stiles and Scott sit side by side, while Emma sits behind Stiles, leaving the seat beside her free.

"As you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night." The teacher starts. Listening this, Emma leans forwards and whispers in Stiles's ear "did you find it?"

He shivers at her proximity, but answers "no, we bumped into dad, but Scott found it." The three share a glance before listening to the teacher once more.

"… But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." The class goes silent while the students read the syllabus.

The teacher is about to start the class when the principal enters the room with a new student. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." He then leaves the room, leaving Allison to find the only spare seat in the room, behind Scott and besides Emma.

As soon as the new girl seats, Scott turns around and gives her a pen. She looks confused for a moment, but accepts it with a smile nonetheless.

Emma quickly writes a note and passes her.

" _Hi, my name is Emma. If you need anything, you can come to me_ _J_ _"_

Allison reads the note and relief passes through her. It looks like it won't be difficult to make friends in Beacon Hills after all. She quickly smiles to Emma, mouthing a "thank you" and goes back to paying attention to the class.

As soon as the last bell rings, Allison and Emma, with whom the girl was rapidly making a friendship, walk together to their lockers, which are, coincidently, right next to each other. They talk excitedly as Allison drops her last book of the day at her locker, but Allison loses attention when she sees Scott at the other side of the hallway looking at her. They share a small smile until Lydia, queen B of the school, approaches the two girls.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" She asks.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," Allison explains. Lydia makes a "huh" sound and turns to Emma, tilting her head to the side. "Do I know you?"

Emma shyly answers "Y-yeah, I'm Emma Nixon, we've studied together since first grade?"

If Lydia seems surprised, she doesn't show. "How have I never noticed you before? Never mind", she shakes her head. "I love you outfit, and you two are my new best friends" She smiles.

"Hey, Jackson" Lydia smiles to her boyfriend, kissing him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, a girl approaches both Stiles and Scott. "Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique. An how come Emma is there too?"

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together. I mean, have you seen Emma this year?" Stiles answers and gets this faraway look in his eyes, daydreaming about her.

"So, this weekend, there's a party" Lydia starts.

"A party?"

"Yeah, Friday night. You should come." It is Jackson that answers.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Allison says.

"You sure? I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football?"

"Football is a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse. We have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else…"

"Well, we were going to…" Allison starts, pointing to her and Emma, but Lydia interrupts her.

"Perfect, you two are coming." She then proceeds to drag the two brunettes behind her in direction of the lacrosse field.

Sitting on the bleachers, the three girls are talking while practice doesn't start.

"Emma, you are going to the party, right?" Lydia asks.

"I think so… Can I take someone?" She asks, her mind going to Stiles, sitting in the reserve bench.

Lydia shrugs. "Of course you can". Emma smiles at her.

Emma then groans, realizing Scott is going to be on goal, even if he has never played before. By now, the two other girls also have their attentions on the field.

"Who is that?" Allison asks.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is," Lydia answers her. "Why?"

"He's in my English class."

"That's Scott, mine and Stiles's best friend. I can set you two up if you wanted." Emma says with a small smirk and Allison blushes.

And that is when Scott is hit by a ball on the face.

Fortunately, after that, Scott starts to catch ball after ball.

"He seems like he is pretty good"

"Yeah, very good." Emma and Lydia say at the same time, though Lydia is impressed and Emma is confused. Since when has Scott become so good at lacrosse? He sucked last year!

When Scott manages to catch the ball Jackson, the best player on the team and captain, threw, everyone starts to cheer, Stiles being the loudest one. Emma laughs softly at this. He would never change.

After practice, Emma is waiting Stiles at his Jeep. Allison had invited her over to her house, and Emma just wanted to let Stiles know that she didn't need a ride home and that she would see him later.

"Hey Stiles" Emma greets him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Allison's house, but I will be home in time to cook you dinner, okay?"

Stiles nods, and finding courage, compliments her. "You looked very beautiful today, Emma." They both blush, but Emma smiles, reaches up to kiss him on the cheek and leaves, but not before looking over her shoulder to see his reaction. He looks flabbergasted, but soon a smile comes to his face, and he throws his fist in the air before entering his car and leaving the parking lot.

"What is it between you and Stiles?" Allison asks once Emma reaches her car and they too leave school.

Emma blushes. "We've known each other our entire lives, since we were babies. Our mothers were best friends, so we did everything together, since sharing a crib to living together after a few years. I think along the way I just started liking him. Sometimes I think he likes me too, but I'm not sure."

Allison is surprised. "Are you kidding? That boy is crazy about you." Emma smiles at this.

"You know, I wasn't always like this. Until the beginning of the summer I had braces, my face was full of acne and my hair was a mess. That's why Lydia didn't recognize me. I was never popular, and I didn't take care of myself. So I thought it was time I changed. I did it mostly for myself, but I hoped I could impress Stiles along the way"

Allison smiles at her while opening the front door. "Mom, dad! I'm home, and I brought a friend."

Chris and Victoria Argent came from the living room to greet their daughter and her new friends. They were surprised but very happy that their girl had managed to make a friend on the first day of school.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Argent. I'm Emma Nixon, I study with Allison." She introduced herself, shaking their hands.

"Hello dear, it is nice to meet you" Mrs. Argent said.

"We're going to my room." Allison says and pulls Emma up the stairs.

Allison's room is still bare, so Emma kindly offers her help to put somethings up. By the time Emma has to leave, the two girls have already organized most of Allison's clothes, books and have decided a new color for the room.

"Are you sure it is no bother to take me home?" Emma asks, still unsure about having Allison leave her house just to give her a ride.

"It's okay," Allison smiles. "Anyway, I have to learn my way around town some time". Emma nods, and the two are on their way.

Later that night, after the routine of making dinner, homework and watching a movie with Stiles, Emma is just getting ready for bed when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Emma!" It was Allison. "You will never believe what happened. Just after I dropped you at home, I hit a dog! And –"

"Hold on, Allison, did you hit a dog? Is it okay?"

"Yes, it is. But listen. After I hit the dog I freaked out and searched for the closest vet clinic, and when I arrived there, it was closed. But I kept knocking on the door and Scott appears! And he took care of the dog, and he gave me his shirt and he invited me to Lydia's party! And I said yes!"

Emma laughs. It is clear to see her friend is excited. "That's great Allison! I think you make a great couple, you know."

"We're not a couple, Emma."

"Yet," she says, and the two share a giddy laugh.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is the second chapter. Please let me know what you think so I can improve my story!**

 **Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reads!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis does! I only own Emma, her family and any supernatural creatures you do not recognize or can't find on google.**

 _That night, Emma had a strange dream. It was just before dawn, and there was a fog surrounding the trees and the ground. She heard rustling and turning her head to her right, she saw a huge animal. It was on its four paws, and it looked like a wolf, but from distance and because of the fog, Emma couldn't see very well if it was indeed a wolf. But what she could see was the creature's glowing eyes._

 _It started to run, and Emma followed it, but the animal was too fast, and she soon lost track of it. She felt a presence behind her and heard a twig snap, but as soon as she turned around, she woke up._

Sitting up, she saw Stiles on the door of her room. "Are you okay?" He asked, entering the room and sitting down beside her on the bed. Emma nodded and shuffled closer to him, their sides, arms and shoulders touching.

"The dreams again?" He asked gently, knowing it was a sore topic for her. Ever since the fire, she had been having dreams about her family, the fire, and the fire that killed most of the Hale family. She nodded her head but said, "this one was different though. I was at the woods, and there was this fog. Then, this creature appeared. It looked like a wolf, but it had glowing eyes... What?" She asked when she saw his thinking face.

"Yesterday afternoon, while you were out with Allison, Scott and I went to the woods. He started talking about lacrosse, and I said that maybe he was a werewolf. And dad got a call from a lab in LA, about an analysis they made on the body they found, and it was hair from a wolf! And now this dream of yours. Do you think something may be happening?" He explained.

Emma stopped for a moment to think. "Maybe? I don't know, we could do some research". She grinned at the end of her sentence. She and Stiles loved to research nonsense things, and maybe this would help Scott.

At the lacrosse field, Scott is just about to get on the field when Stiles comes running, excited to tell his friend about the news.

"Scott! Scott, wait up," Stiles pants.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man. Can it wait?" Scott asks.

"Just hold on, okay? I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs in the body from the woods!" Stiles starts but Scott interrupts him.

"Stiles, I gotta go."

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not going to believe what the animal was! It was a wolf."

Meanwhile, Emma and Allison are walking through the crowd, trying to find a seat on the bleachers to watch both of their crushes play for a chance of getting into the team, and not only as a reserve. As soon as Allison sees Scott, she smiles at him. He waves at her but gets scolded by coach Finstock, so he just pays attention to the prep talk.

As Scott makes an amazing shot, that no one could have made, Allison and Emma cheer with everyone, but Emma exchanges a worried glance with Stiles, who is already sitting on the bench.

As soon as Stiles and Emma arrive home, they go to Stiles's room to start their research. Emma is sitting on his bed with her lap top on her lap, while Stiles is sitting at his desk.

"Try to find anything about werewolves. Just, not about those Twilight strange wolves, okay?" Stiles says with a grimace. Emma laughs but nods and gets to work. "Try to search about Greek mythology; I know how much you like about it." He adds.

A few hours later, the two are so engrossed in their works that they jump in surprise when someone knocks on the door. Fearing it may be his father, Stiles looks to Emma, who starts to collect all the papers they had printed in the last few hours. He stands up to open the door and sighs in relief when he sees that it is only Scott at the door. Emma sighs too and drops the papers on the ground, falling on her back on the bed.

"Get in. You gotta see this, dude" Stiles says and drags Scott inside his bedroom, closing the door soon after. "Me and Emma have been all day reading. Websites, books. All this information."

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asks.

"A lot." Emma answers with a small smile on her face. Stiles looks at her with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." He continues.

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asks.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"Oh, the guy in the woods we saw the other day."

"What?" Emma interrupts their conversation. "You didn't tell me about that, Stiles"

"Sorry, I'll explain it later, I promise." He says to her with an apologetic look. "Okay, back to the point. Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Seeing Scott's confused face, he explains. "The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" He stands up.

"Should I?"

"It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott gets excited.

"No, werewolves," Stiles replies seriously.

Scott, however, seems to think this is some kind of joke. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" He asks standing up. At this, Emma also stands up but doesn't move otherwise, worried about what is going to happen next. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." He continues.

"I saw you in the field today, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." Stiles continues, trying to convince his friend.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot." Scott tries to leave, but Stiles holds him back.

"No, you made an incredible shot. I mean, the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't even need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What? No! The full moon is tonight. Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott's voice starts to get louder.

"I'm trying to help," Stiles says and looks over Scott's shoulder to Emma. "We both are," he adds. Emma goes to stand besides Stiles, who just sat down at his desk chair, and nods with a small smile.

"You're cursed, Scott." Stiles continues. "You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah, your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles."

"You got to hear this. 'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.' All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm going to call her right now." Stiles stands up and goes to his best friend's bag to get his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm canceling the date."

"No, give it to me!" As soon as Scott says this, he grabs Stiles by his shoulders and pins him to the wall. Emma's eyes widen at the sight. She is about to grab Scott to try to get him off Stiles when the latter subtly shakes his head at her. She frowns at him but stays back, paying attention to every movement Scott does.

He seems to realize what he is doing, because he drops Stiles to the ground, grunts, knocks over the chair and looks to the ground. Neither of them can look the other on the eye.

"I'm sorry. I, I gotta get ready for that party." With that, he grabs his things and leaves.

As soon as he is out the door, Emma rushes to Stiles and hugs him. He gently pries her off him and looks her in the eye, a scared look on both of their faces.

"Are you okay?" She asks. He nods, but then something on the ground catches his attention. He straightens his desk chair and says "but I think my chair isn't." On the back of the chair are three gashes that could have only been made by claws or a knife. And seeing as Scott doesn't have the latter, it could only have been the former.

The two share a scared glance. "What should we do now?" Emma asks.

"We go to the party."

It is almost time for the party, and Stiles is waiting for Emma on the living room. They never said it would be a date, but he likes to think it is.

As soon as he hears the sound of her shoes on the floor, he turns to the stairs, and his jaw drops to the ground. She was wearing tight black jeans, a floral top, a white jacket and heels that made her legs look longer. Emma was not short, but wearing heels, she is almost as tall as Stiles.

When she sees the look on Stiles' face, she blushes but smiles at him.

"You l-look beautiful, Emma" he says, also blushing.

"Thank you, Stiles." He offers his hand to her, she takes it and they smile at each other.

When they arrive at the party, before going in, Stiles stops Emma.

"Hum… I just wanted to know if… You know… If you wanted this to be a d-date?" Stiles asks stammering. Emma thinks it is very cute, and can't help but feel giddy. This would be her first date with Stiles.

"Yes, Stiles, I would love if this was a date." Emma smiles and takes Stiles's hand on her own. He smiles at her once again and lead them to the backyard of the house, where most people are.

Emma then pulls Stiles to the dance floor. He becomes nervous at this, and stumbles. How were they supposed to dance? Together but apart or together, together? His mind goes blank when he feels Emma putting his hands on her waist and hers on his neck and shoulders. They start moving to the beat of the music, and get lost in each other.

When Allison arrives at the party with Scott, she looks around, trying to find Lydia or Emma. When she finds the latter, dancing with Stiles, she squeals internally. She imagined it wouldn't be like that, that Stiles would be dancing awkwardly, but Emma guides him and the scene is adorable.

Scott doesn't see them, too busy looking at Derek and remembering what Stiles told him about the full moon and being a werewolf, but as soon as Allison takes his hand, he forgets about it and lets her pull him to the dance floor.

They have been dancing for a while, focused only on each other, when Scott starts to feel the effects of the full moon on him, not that he knows that yet. He tries to ignore it, but it starts to get too much for him, so he pushes Allison away, ignoring her when she asks is he's okay, and stumbles his way out of the party.

He passes through Stiles and Emma, who stop dancing and share a look before he goes after Scott and she goes after Allison.

They both end up at the front of the house, where Scott enters his car, leaving Allison behind. Stiles turns to Emma and says "I'll be right back, okay? Ten minutes, fifteen, max. Please don't leave without me." Emma just nods and pushes him in the direction of his jeep. He waits for a moment or two before going after Scott that had already taken off.

"Allison, are you okay? Do you need a ride home? Stiles will be right back." Emma gently asks Allison, who is standing at the curb. She nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little disappointed that Scott left me here." She frowns.

Emma smiles sadly and squeezes her hand in support.

"Allison. Emma." The two girls turn to see Derek Hale standing behind them. "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek. I can give you two a ride home, if you want." He continues.

Emma is not so convinced and says "That's okay, we'll just wait for Stiles."

"Emma, I think that if he doesn't mind, it's best if I go home… I don't want to worry my parents." Allison says and Emma pauses. If Allison is going with a stranger, then she is not letting her go alone. The girl nods and together they follow Derek to his car.

When Scott arrives home, he goes straight into the shower, trying to cool off. However, something strange starts to happen, and he swears claws are coming out of his fingers, and when he looks into the mirror, he sees that he has fangs and his eyes are glowing!

A knock on his door distracts him. "Scott, it's me!" Stiles says. "Let me in, I can help."

"No! Listen, you gotta find Allison. She's fine, all right? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's totally fine. All right?"

"No, I think I know who it is. It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl on the woods."

At this, Stiles stops for a moment to think. "Scott, Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party. And Emma too! Oh my god." Scott then closes the door and leaves through the window, determined to find Allison and Derek.

After checking in on Allison and seeing she is fine, Stiles goes home, hoping Emma will be safe and sound.

He audibly sighs when he sees Emma waiting for him, asleep, in his bed. Not wanting to disturb her, he decides to talk to her in the morning.

The next morning, Stiles and Emma leave early to try to find Scott, who is wandering on the edge of the woods.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asks after a moment of silence.

"If you say Allison I'm gonna punch you in the face." Stiles say, not amused.

"She probably hates me now." Scott moans.

"Huh. I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a fricking werewolf." Stiles ends the sentence a little more excited. Scott, however, is not. "Okay, bad idea."

After a moment of silence, he continues. "We'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I could do this."

"Yeah, but who had to teach you how to feed Scales?" Emma speaks for the first time from the back seat.

"I thought we said we wouldn't talk about that anymore! Specially that dumb name you gave it. It was my snake and you named it!"

"Yeah, but you named Snuffles, so I think it is only fair."

Stiles makes a grumpy face and Scott smiles at the two of them, softly shaking his head. Somethings would never change…

At school, Scott is waiting for Allison in his lacrosse gear. When he sees her approaching, he stands up from the bench he was sitting on.

"So what happened? You left me stranded at the party." Allison asks.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am. But you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason." He justifies.

"Did you get sick?"

"I definitely had an attack of something."

"Am I gonna get an explanation?" She asks, getting somewhat exasperated.

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?"

"Am I gonna regret this?"

"Probably." He jokes and she laughs. "So is that a yes on a second chance?"

"Definitely yes." Allison smiles. A car horn sounds, and Allison turns. "That's my dad. I better go." She smiles at him one last time and walks to the car.

Scott is going back to school when he gets a scent, a same scent from the woods las night. When he turns, he finds Chris Argent, the hunter who shot him. Mr. Argent smiles at him and all Scott can do is wave dumbly at him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy this last week. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner this time.**

 **I'm having some difficulties writing these first episodes, but I'm improving, and I hope this is good.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis does. I only own Emma and her family, the plot and any supernatural creatures you don't recognize.**

"Scott tried to kill you?" Emma exclaimed. When she met Stiles at his jeep, so they could go home, he told her all about the lacrosse practice, how Jackson's shoulder was dislocated because of Scott, how he lost control and tried to attack his best friend. But apparently Emma only paid attention on the fact that Scott tried to kill Stiles.

She then turned on her seat and checked Stiles for injuries. Finding none, she nods satisfied and turned again on her seat to face the windshield.

"What is he going to do?" She asks.

"I told him he is going to have to give up on lacrosse. It's a too violent game, and his pulse will rise too fast, especially during games."

"Are you going to help him?"

"Hell yeah! He's my best friend." He pauses, and then adds "you're my best friend too." Emma smiles softly and they spend the rest of the ride singing along songs in the radio.

When they arrive home, the first thing they do is going to Stiles' room to video-chat with Scott. Stiles said he had something to tell them, and it would be better if he told the two at the same time so he didn't have to repeat himself. He sits on his desk chair and turns on his computer, while Emma sits on his bed.

When Scott accepts the call, the first thing that greets him is a nerf gun being pointed at him by Stiles, who is also doing shot sounds.

Emma and Scott just roll their eyes at him, and Scott asks. "What did you found out?"

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a dislocated shoulder." Stiles says.

"Because of me?"

"Because he's a tool."

"But is he gonna play?"

"Oh, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Stiles says.

Suddenly, Stiles pauses and looks closer to the screen, where he can see what looks like there was someone behind Scott. Emma got up to stand besides Stiles, and saw the same thing he did. Noticing this, Scott asked what was wrong. Instead of replying, Stiles wrote "It looks like someone's behind you", but the screen froze, so Scott only realized that when it was too late and Derek Hale came out of the shadows to confront Scott.

The call disconnected. Emma and Stiles shared a worried look before he tried calling his best friend again.

Meanwhile, Derek held Scott against the wall. "I saw you on the field." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Scott panted.

"You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us. And then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone." Derek says threatening him.

"They didn't see anything. I swear…" Scott says desperately.

"And they won't. Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonnna kill you myself." With that, Derek lets go of Scott and disappears.

When Stiles is finally able to call Scott, he tells him and Emma about everything, and the three agree that Scott would tell the coach the next morning he would not be able to play the game.

Only coach did not accept very well.

"What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Coach asks while entering his office, Scott trailing behind him.

"I mean, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"You can't _wait_ to play the game tomorrow night?"

"No, Coach, I can't _play_ the game tomorrow night."

"I'm not following." Coach narrowed his eyes at Scott.

"I'm having some personal issues." Scott tried a different approach.

"Is it a girl?"

"No."

"Is it a guy? You know, our goalie Danny is gay."

"Yeah, I know Coach, but that's not it."

"You don't think Danny is a good-looking guy?" Coach asked and Scott sighed. This was getting tiring.

"I… I think he is good-looking. But I like girls. And that's not it, anyway! I… I…"

"What? Is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Cause I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth. They were all cracked and rotted. It was… It was disgusting."

"What happened to him?" Scott asked, his eyes wide.

"He got veneers." After a pause, Coach continued. "Is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?"

"No. I'm having some issues dealing with aggression." This was Scott's last hope.

"Well, here's the good news. That's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved. Part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of _being_ first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready. Play the game, McCall!"

After his disappointing talk with Coach, Scott was going to his next class when he bumped into Allison in the hallway.

"Hey."

"Hey." They smiled at each other.

"Are you busy?" Allison asked.

"I'm never busy for you." Scott flirted subtly. Allison smiled.

"I like the sound of that. I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow night."

"You are?"

"Mh-hm. And we're all going out afterwards. You, me, Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles and Emma to come too. Save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go." With that, she left and Scott stood there, watching her go.

At the end of the school day, Scott just closed his locker when Stiles came behind him, grabbing his shirt and dragging him to a wall, where Emma was waiting them leaning on the wall. She smiled at them and then turned to watch the deputy, the sheriff and the headmatesr that were talking on the other hallway.

"Tell me what they're saying." Stiles said and pointed to the trio. Scott also turned and listened to their conversation.

"Curfew because of the body." Scott replied after a moment of silence.

"Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff that actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek."

"I can do something."

"Oh no. What are you thinking, Stiles?" Emma asks, raising one of her eyebrows.

"We're gonna find the other half of the body." Stiles says and walks away. Emma and Scott share a look of disbelief and Emma takes off after him while Scott follows the sound of Allison's voice to talk to her. Which doesn't go very well, since he gets all nervous because of her jacket that mysteriously appeared on her locker and she leaves in a hurry to get away from him.

This makes Scott go after Derek. He takes off in his bike to his burnt house, and when he arrives there, he smells something off. Looking to the side of the house, he sees a pile of dirt that seems suspicious.

Derek appears and he gives Scott a not so motivational speech about how he needs to be careful, or else things won't end so well for him.

Stiles enters the McCall residence running, not even bothering to close the door. Emma calmly enters behind him, taking her time to close the door and going up the stairs. By the time she gets to Scott's room, Scott is telling Stiles how he found something at Derek's house.

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood." He says.

"That's awesome. I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?" Stiles asks excited.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game."

Stiles quickly agrees, but Emma is more reluctant.

"Aren't you doing this for the wrong reasons? Maybe Derek is right, maybe you need more time to learn how to be a werewolf. I mean, on Twilight and The Vampire Diaries, the vampires always take a vacation time to learn how to control themselves before they are re-introduced on the society. You need this time, Scott. And it's not going to happen from day to night." She says.

Scott groans. "Look, if you don't want to do this for me, at least to it for the girl. Don't you think she deserves some justice?" He says and leaves his room. Emma stays quiet, upset that Scott is not letting her help. Stiles puts his arm around her shoulders in a side hug, comforting her, and the two of them leave after Scott in that same position.

At the burnt house of the Hale family, after confirming that the smell of the body at the morgue is the same buried, Stiles and Scott are digging the makeshift grave while Emma holds the lantern, shivering with cold.

After about ten minutes of digging, Scott starts to complain. "This is taking too long." He says, but Stiles only tells him to keep going.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asks.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles says.

"What if he catches us?" Emma asks.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles replies.

"Which is?"

"Emma stays here to seduce him while you run one way and I run the other. If she can't seduce him, Emma runs too and whoever he catches first, too bad." Stiles says and Emma shouts and indignant "hey!" from behind the two boys.

"I hate that plan." Scott says and Emma agrees.

The boys continues digging until Stiles' shovel hits something. They stop, and try to undo the knot on a rope tying a cloth covering the body. When they are finally done with the knots, they pull the cloth to reveal a body, but not a human one, a body from a wolf. They scream and back off. Emma, not understanding what all the yelling is about, not having seen the body, approaches the hole. When she sees the wolf, she also screams, getting behind Stiles and burying her face on his back, trying to erase that image from her head.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles screams.

"It's a wolf." Scott says, stating the obvious.

"Yeah! I can see that! I thought you said you smelled blood. As in human blood?"

"I said something was different." Scott replies.

"Okay, we gotta get out of here. Help me cover this up." The boys start covering the hole again when Emma stand up, seeing a purple flower. She swears she saw this flower before. Walking closer to it, she sees it is wolfsbane, a flower that is toxic for werewolves. Also seeing this, Stiles walks to where Emma is. He mutters a quiet "attagirl" and carefully pulls the plant from the ground, and realizes there is a piece of rope attached to it. Pulling at the rope, it creates a circle.

"Stiles." Scott calls when he sees the wolf is no longer there, but a girl has taken its place.

"Can we go now? This is getting way too creepy." Emma begs. Nodding, they all leave in Stiles's jeep.

The next morning, the three of them are back at the Hale property, watching as Derek is arrested. He gives Scott, who is leaning on the jeep's hood, a stinky glare, knowing this is his fault. Emma also watches, but from the passenger seat, not wanting to go outside. She couldn't take the dead girl out of her mind.

She rolls her eyes when she sees Stiles enter the police car to talk to Derek and silently laughs when his father pulls him out by the jacket, ready to scold him.

Finally, the three are on their way home. Emma has once again been kicked to the back seat while Scott seats on the passenger seat, the two of them searching on their phones.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said.

"Me neither." Emma added.

"Just keep looking." Stiles said. Well, more like ordered. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill. You know, like something you have to learn."

"Maybe Derek used it to hide the body. Like, maybe she could turn into a wolf and the only way to keep her that way was using wolfsbane. That way the police wouldn't find the girl, they would find the wolf." Emma said and Stiles nodded. It made sense.

"I'll put it on my to-do list." Scott muttered. "Right underneath, 'figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles continued, ignoring his friend.

"Okay, stop it. Stop saying werewolves. Stop enjoying this so much." Scott's voice got louder at the end of the sentence.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, leaning her body between the two seats.

"No! I'm not! I'm so far from being okay."

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott. Sooner or later."

"I can't… I can't breathe!" Scott opens Stiles's bag to find the rope with wolfsbane.

"You kept it?" Scott asked.

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

"I don't know, leave it there? You know wolfsbane is toxic to werewolves, Stiles!" Emma says, closing the bag and bringing it to the back of the car, as far as possible from Scott.

"Stop the car!" Scott shouts, his eyes glowing yellow.

Stiles does as he says, takes the bag from Emma's hand and throws it to the woods, but by the time he is back, Scott is nowhere in sight and Emma is jumping over to the passenger seat.

" _Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty_." John Stilinski tells his son for the hundredth time.

"I just want to know if you've got any odd calls." Stiles says, trying to justify himself.

" _Odd how?"_

"Uh, like an odd person or dog-like individual roaming the streets?"

" _I'm hanging up on you now."_ The sheriff says and hangs up. Emma laughs, but Stiles rolls his eyes and tell her to shut up and keep looking.

"Hi Melissa." Emma says, sitting down next to her, John Stilinski on the other side of her. Melissa McCall smiled at the girl she considered a daughter, and who Emma considered a mother. She had already lost two mothers, but at least she would always have Melissa.

Emma waved at Allison and Lydia, who were sitting together. Mr. Stilinski saw that, and offered for her to seat with her friends, but she promised she would seat with them for the first part of the game and then she would join her friends.

The game started, but no one was passing the ball to Scott, and he didn't understand why. When he finally got an opening to go after it, Jackson rammed into him, throwing him to the ground. Jackson then stole the ball and made the first goal. Everyone cheered, but Melissa and Emma had frowns on their faces.

Five goals from the opposite team and three from them later, Emma had moved a few levels up the bleachers to seat with Lydia, Allison and her father, to whom she introduced herself.

"Which one is Scott, again?" Chris Argent asked his daughter, but it was Lydia who answered.

"Number eleven. Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game."

"I hope he is okay." Allison says, worried.

"I hope we're okay. We need to win this." Lydia stands up. "Allison. Emma. Little help, here?" She asks when she sees the other two haven't stood up as well. Sighing, they do as she asked.

Scott must have seen this as an incentive, because at the next opportunity he saw, he ran after the ball, catching it and running to the goal. He incredibly dodged all players from the other team, gaining a clean shot and making a goal. Everyone cheered, minus Lydia, who stood speechless.

Emma's mouth hung open when she saw a player from the opposing team pass the ball to Scott. It looked like they had a chance, after all! Scott once again dodged the players, throwing the ball with such force that he ripped the net from the goalie's stick.

It looked like Scott was having some problems controlling himself, because when he got a clear chance at a shot, he stopped. It wasn't until Allison muttered "you can do this, Scott" under her breath that he made the shot, winning the game during the final seconds of the game.

But as soon as he was able, Scott ran away from the field, trying to control his shifting. Still on the field, Emma sat next to Stiles, who was still sitting on the player's bench. She gave him a side hug, congratulating him.

"For what? All I did was warm the bench." He mumbled. Emma just smiled.

"You are a great friend. You are always cheering and supporting Scott. I know you want to play, but for now, I think this is a pretty amazing job." Stiles smiled the biggest smile of the day, bringing her closer to him and leaning his head on top of hers. However, when they heard John talking on the phone, they turned, trying to listen to what he was saying.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Stiles asked, but his father asked for a minute. As soon as he hung up, he payed attention to his two favorite kids.

"Okay, you can't tell anyone this. The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body you found. Her name was Laura Hale. Also, her killer was an animal, not a human, so we are releasing Derek. It wouldn't make sense for him to kill his sister, either. "

After hearing what John had to say, they left to find Scott. They arrived at the locker room when Scott and Allison were kissing. Pulling Stiles back so they wouldn't invade their privacy, Emma looked at him. The same thing was passing through their heads: I wish I had courage to do the same.

"Hi Stiles. Hi Emma." Allison smiled shyly when she passed the two of them on her way out. Emma smiled and whispered to Stiles that he could talk to Scott, and that she would wait for him at the Jeep, before going out and following Allison.

"So, how was it?" Emma asked while the two made their way out of the school and to the parking lot.

"It was good." Allison couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you two a thing now?" Emma bumped her shoulder to Allison's.

"Maybe." Allison said and linked her arm with Emma's. "Now all you have to do is find the courage to tell Stiles that you like him and we can go on a double date!"

"I don't know…" Emma was unsure. Not because she thought Stiles wouldn't like her, but because she was always shy and insecure about talking about her feelings.

"C'mon. I'll help you find the confidence. Me and Lydia." Emma smiled at this.

"Thanks, Alli. You two are good friends.


End file.
